One Punch Man: Polar Opposites
by JamesFames
Summary: Saitama always wanted a real challenge. But when a character from Tatsumaki and Fubuki's past escapes prison, the caped baldy may have bitten off more than he can chew. How will Saitama react when he finally finds an opponent that he can't defeat with one punch? Will he finally have met his match?
1. Chapter 1

One Punch Man: Polar Opposites

Chapter One: Prison Break

In the middle of the ocean, there was an island where there stood an imposing prison that stood several stories tall with ten feet tall walls with security turrets along the walls, scanning the surroundings outside the walls for possible intruders. Inside the prison, it was lined with a series of iron doors that lead to rooms of the many criminals locked away.

Deep in the lower underground levels, the prison oversees four floors of criminals by certain class'. The first floor was the C-Class, which had lighter security, since the criminals held on this floor were rather weak. The second floor housed the Class-B criminals, who were slightly more competent than the Class-C criminals, with slightly bigger security personnel. The third floor held the Class-A criminals, who were more dangerous than the criminals of Class-C and Class-B, with much higher levels of security. The fourth level, however, held the worst of the worst; the criminals of Class-S were considered more dangerous than all of Classes C through A combined; cunning, intelligent, powerful, and far deadlier than any criminal on Earth, with 24/7 security droids patrolling the halls, cameras at every corner, all the heavy measures to make sure the worst of criminals don't escape.

All constructed by the mysterious Metal Knight himself.

One such droid was performing its usual patrol routine, walking along the higher rails past several prison cells. As it neared the corner of the railing, however, its sensors went off, detecting a high amount of energy coming from nearby. Which doesn't make sense, considering the prisoners wear power suppression collars to ensure that the prisoners can't use their powers. Turning around, the droid faced the cell wear the power source was coming from; cell 666. As it neared the cell-

_Ka-BOOM!_

A loud explosion rattled the cell block, the explosion destroying the droid, as a figure emerged from the smoke.

The figure wore typical prison clothes, consisting of black and white shoeless shirt and pants, with bandages wrapped around his hands and feet. He was tall, had long jet-black hair that reached his hip, appeared to be 30 years of age, a bit of fuzz of a beard on his face, a pair of dark green eyes and a scar going vertically across his left eye.

"HALT, RETURN TO YOUR CELL!"

The man casually turned his head to see two more security droids running his way, both carrying assault rifles, no doubt to prevent his escape repeating that same sentence.

Casually, he raised his hand towards them, his body glowing with a dark green aura, as a combination of fire and electricity burst from his palm, engulfing the droids, short-circuiting and melting the droids.

Eyes forward, the man floated using what seemed to be some sort of psychic power, floating several feet in the air, before setting himself on the ground below. As he began walking forward, the doors of the other cells started flying off as he passed by, allowing the other prisoners to escape and start a riot, and easily overpowering the security droids.

Entering the main elevator, the man went upwards, the floor of the elevator littered with glass shards.

* * *

On the higher levels, a large number of security personnel were lined up in rows at the elevator, their weapons trained on the elevator, all waiting for the unfortunate criminal on the elevator to be hailed with bullets.

Once the elevator stopped on their floor and started to open, however, before anyone could give the order to open fire, multiple glass shards flew out between the opening doors, all surrounded by a dark green aura, as the glass shards shredded through the army, incapacitating some while killing others, blood staining the floor and walls. As the man stepped out of the elevator and walked over the out cold/dead bodies, one stubborn rookie slowly got to his knees, pulling out his pistol and opened fired, emptying the entire clip. The man, however, easily caught the bullets with his telekinesis, then sent the bullets right back at the rookie, the bullets hitting the rookie in the head and chest, killing him.

Walking down a hall, his psychokinetic powers lit up and destroyed the control room, allowing the many other inmates to escape and the riot got even more out of hand.

Going down another hallway, the man approached a large set of doors, which required a large array of conditions before entering; a blood sample, a hand scanner, a voice recognition device, even an eye scanner, and a password keypad.

Using his psychokinetic powers once again, the man easily blew the doors down, entering what appeared to be a confiscation room, where most of the inmate's personal belongings were stored. Finding what he was looking for, which was a black briefcase; he used his psychic powers to pull the case from its place behind a glass wall and into the grasp of the man.

* * *

The riot finally reached the surface, as every inmate charged, attacking the security personnel, as the security team fought their hardest to keep the criminals from escaping.

The elevator went off once again, revealing the man that first escaped, no longer wearing the prisoner outfit. Instead, he wore all black; a turtleneck, a pair of cargo pants, military-type boots, a hooded jacket with a long tailcoat and a pair of black gloves.

Upon seeing him, the security personnel almost gasped in shock, before turning their guns on him before opening fire, but the bullets only stopped in front of him, even the rockets launched at him from the various rocket launchers. Although the shooting didn't stop until all weapons clicked empty.

The fighting stopped, as all eyes trained on him, as he raised an arm.

Swinging his arm down, the bullets flew forward, each hail of bullets hitting the personnel, before sending the rockets at the security towers with a flick of a hand, destroying the tower and killing their occupants.

Simply strolling past the other inmates, the man walked up to the massive prison gates, raised a hand towards it, his psychokinesis easily blasting the doors off its hinges, the doors falling on the ground with an extremely loud thud.

With the security personnel taken down, the other inmates rushed out and right past the man, said man allowing them to get out first. After waiting for the last of the inmates to run, the man walked out of the broken gates and continued to walk until he reached the edge of the island, the ocean washing up on the shores before him.

"HEY!"

Not too far behind him, there was another escaped inmate who looked like a slim young man with an androgynous appearance. His long black hair is normally tied up in a topknot, and bangs fall over his face. A noticeable feature of his is the purple marks underneath his large gray eyes. He usually wears a tight black bodysuit highlighted by metal plating on his shins, arms, shoulders, chest, and waist, as well as a long purple scarf that falls to his legs.

"I must thank you for committing the prison riot." The young man said. "I, Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, must know who you are!"

For a moment, there was a moment of silence, which confused the ninja, then the man slowly looked over his shoulder at the ninja, giving a deathly glare, greatly intimidating the ninja and sending chills down his spine, as though the ninja was staring into the eyes of a great and powerful deity that could crush him with but a mere thought.

After a moment, the man simply looked back out at the ocean before speaking.

"In the Hero Association, I was once known as the Hurricane of Darkness." The man stated. "But from a fallen hero to a villain, you may call me by my real name; Kazenikura."

And with that, a dark green aura glowed around his body, as the man floated over the ocean, Sonic simply watching in awe as the man disappeared over the horizon.

"Shit," The ninja choked out. "This man…such power, such aura…"

Snapping out of his shock, Sonic quickly ran to find a leftover boat so he could escape the island.

* * *

**And there's the first chapter of my One Punch Man fic! I hope you guys find this to your liking, this idea has been playing back and forth in my head for a while, and I always wondered what would happen if Saitama ever had a real fight, someone who would give him a challenge, a real run for his money.**

**So, with that, I hope you enjoy this first chapter and look forward to more! Be sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

One Punch Man: Polar Opposites

Chapter Two: Called In

The next day, Tatsumaki, otherwise known by her hero name the Tornado of Terror, sat at home, watching TV while eating a bowl of cereal, although she was just flipping channels, not watching anything in particular, but was simply looking for something of that she could find interest in, but found nothing that could interest her.

Yawning, she picked up her cellphone and dialed a number, and after several rings she got a response.

"Hello?" A female voice was heard on the other end.

"Hey, Fubuki?" Tatsumaki said. "It's me."

"Tatsu?" Fubuki responded. "What do you want?"

"What're you up to?" Tatsumaki said bluntly. "I was thinking of heading out for the day."

"Actually, I'm kinda busy." Fubuki said in an unsure tone.

"Still trying to seduce the baldy?" Tatsumaki guessed.

"It's not like that!" Fubuki freaked out. "Besides, I've made plenty of progress in being his friend!"

"How much?" Tatsumaki asked with a teasing grin.

For a while, Fubuki has been trying to get Saitama to acknowledge her as a friend, or maybe more than that, in order to get him to join her group. But ever since she started, all her attempts seem to result in the caped baldy to nonchalantly reject her or ignore her advances. Although she did manage to get him to at least somewhat consider her as a friend, but it took a painfully long while.

After a moment of silence, Fubuki answered, "I'm hanging up."

After the call ended, Tatsumaki couldn't help but giggle at her sister's expense. She always found it funny to tease her sister for her attempts to get Saitama to notice her, like a tsundere trying to gain the attention of their senpai.

As she proceeded to eat her cereal, her cellphone rang, seeing that it was someone from the Hero Association, she answered.

"Yes, what is it?" She said, before frowning at the operator's sporadic tone. "Hey, calm down! What's your problem?" Suddenly, she jumped from her couch, accidentally spilling her cereal. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE WAS A PRISON BREAK?!"

* * *

Fubuki sigh as she sat at her usual table outside a café, sipping her tea. She just arrived after a failed attempt to persuade Saitama into joining her group, the caped baldy seeming more focused on groceries or trying to beat King at a video game rather than listening to what she had to say.

Letting out a soft sigh after taking a sip of her tea, she pondered what she should do next, before seeing her three henchmen form a wall in before her.

"Hey, move along!" Lily yelled. "Miss Blizzard doesn't wish to be disturbed!"

Scoffing, Fubuki figured it was one of her obsessed fans trying to approach her, before proceeding to sip her tea.

"I only wish to speak with Miss Blizzard." A calm yet stern voice replied, which Fubuki seemed to almost recognize.

"Hey, you're told to move along!" Mountain Ape yelled. "If you don't, then-"

Before he could finish, however, Fubuki was shocked to see her henchmen flung to the side by an unknown force; Eyelashes and Lily were sent through the café window, while Mountain Ape was sent crashing into a car.

"I see you're still playing 'boss and henchmen' with such weaklings, I see."

Fubuki froze at the tone of the voice, her hands shaking, as she slowly looked up to see the familiar face standing before her; the man wearing the same outfit, but his face was clean-shaven this time, and his hair was cut shorter, reaching his shoulders.

"Hello… little sister."

Fubuki only sat there in pure shock and surprise, as the man looked down at her with those dark green eyes and a cold expression.

"B-Big brother…" Fubuki stuttered, utterly shocked. "K-Kaze…"

* * *

On the island, several heroes were present, helping the workers with cleaning up the mess and rebuilding the complex, as Tatsumaki arrived with great speed, landing perfectly on the ground, her eyes wide at the destruction before her.

"Ah, Miss Tornado!" One of the workers nearly gasped as he approached. "Thank goodness you have arrived!"

Tatsumaki, however, was in no mood for pleasantries, as she faced the worker with a deathly glare.

"Metal Knight had better have a DAMNED good explanation for how so many criminals escaped!" She seethed. "This was supposed to be the most secure and inescapable prison on the planet!"

"And for the most part, Black Tooth Prison has lived up to that, ma'am!" The worker stepped back in fear. "But something happened and now here we are!"

"Where is Metal Knight?!" Tatsumaki demanded. "I need to know what happened!"

"He's down in the lower levels!" The worker pointed to the main building.

Without hesitation, or waiting for the worker to continue, Tatsumaki stormed into the building and flying down the elevator shaft, heading straight for the bottom-most level where the S-Class criminals were held, speeding past cell after cell until she reached the cell she was looking for; Cell 666, and seeing Metal Knight's hulking robot standing in front of what remains of the cell door.

"Ah, I was expecting you to arrive." Metal Knight declared. "Much sooner than I expected, as usual."

"Where is he?!" Tatsumaki demanded. "Where is Kazenikura?!"

"Long gone, I'm afraid." Metal Knight sighed. "He was no doubt the one who started the riot and used the chaos to escape."

"How?!" Tatsumaki demanded with wide eyes. "Even with his power, he shouldn't have been able to escape!"

"We found his power-disabling collar." The robot said, holding up the dark collar. "Upon closer inspection, the inside seemed to have been fried, rendered useless."

"And he was able to rejuvenate without a problem?!" Tatsumaki was livid. "What the hell were the guards doing?!"

"The security droids only made sure that the prisoners were in their cell." Metal Knight explained. "He was no doubt able to hide his energy readings to trick the droids."

Tatsumaki's emotion went from anger to fear. In her mind, Kazenikura was once one of the strongest heroes in the Association, second only to Blast. Given his intentions and his mindset, she feared that he would pick up where he left off; intending to tear the world to pieces.

Without a second thought, she immediately flew back up to the surface and away from the island, hoping that she may be able to stop her mad brother.

* * *

**And there's the next chapter! Kaze is on the loose and Tatsumaki knows that it's bad news! And in the next chapter, we'll see the reunion between Fubuki and her eldest sibling! I really hope I got the personalities of the characters right to some extent!**

**To be honest, I'm kinda worried about the big meet between Kaze and Saitama. I'm worried I might mess it up. Still, I'm gonna do my best and hope I can give you one hell of a fight between an unstoppable force and an immovable object.**

**Also, I apologize for the chapter title, I couldn't think up a better one lol.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for more chapters! And be sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

One Punch Man: Polar Opposites

Chapter Three: Nothing's Changed

Fubuki sat there, staring across the table at her oldest brother, sitting across from her, arms crossed and leaning back in his chair and a stern expression on his face. There once was a time where Fubuki looked up to her brother greatly, always seeking his wisdom and preferring his training methods over Tatsumaki's.

But that was years ago and now that relationship has become heavily strained.

"After all these years, Brother," Fubuki said in a solemn tone. "You haven't changed."

"Only because humanity refuses to change." The eldest Esper retorted.

"Why, Brother?" Fubuki looked at him with pleading eyes. "Why must you keep this up? Don't you see that this will do more harm than good?"

Kazenikura looked away at the ground, as if in thought, "Humanity is diseased; rotten to the core." He looked back to his sister. "It's stagnant, ignorant and doomed to rot away from its backwards mindset. They are blind to the cruelty of reality, oblivious to the way the world truly is."

"Not all of humanity is like that, Kaze!" Fubuki tried to protest.

"Think back on the incident with the Deep Sea King, little sister." Kazenikura said plainly. "Despite the hero's best effort, the masses still belittled them for not defeating the creature, making the heroes question their own self-worth. If they won't show the heroes that at least tried the gratitude and respect they deserve, then they don't deserve to have heroes that risk their very lives to protect them."

"So you HAVE been keeping up with events outside of prison?" Fubuki asked with a raised brow.

"From the attack of the sea dwellers to the alien invasion," Kazenikura nodded. "I've been able to get a hold of newspapers talking about these things."

"Brother, it doesn't have to continue like this." Fubuki said with a sad expression. "I miss the brother that would be there for me and Tatsumaki through all the bad times. I miss the brother that would share his wisdom and help us improve ourselves. I miss the big brother that cared about us."

Kaze looked away, as Fubuki reached across the table and held her brother's hands.

"Please, it's not too late." She pleaded. "Turn yourself in and give up this madness."

Almost instantly, the elder esper stood from his seat, looking down at the youngest esper with a cold, dark expression, Fubuki looking back up at him in fear, feeling the powerful, dark aura that her brother was giving off.

"I'm afraid not, dear sister." He said darkly. "Humanity has already gone to the point of no return and has let me down one too many times. They have become narrow-minded and too ignorant of the truth. I will see to it that humanity pays for its follies and burn for it, until there is nothing left." He turned away from his sister, then peered over his shoulder at her. "And if you get in my way, I will not think twice in striking you down as well."

And with that, Kazenikura left, leaving his sister shaking with fear.

She stayed like that for what felt like hours, until…

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Snapping out of her trance, Fubuki looked up and saw Tatsumaki floating over to her, her face riddled with the usual angry expression.

"I knew you'd be here!" The shorter yet older esper declared, hands on her hips. "Seriously, you're always coming here-"

As Tatsumaki ranted, Fubuki's mind drifted off to the things her brother said; how he was going to burn humanity until there was nothing left. And given how powerful her brother is, the very thought scared her.

"HEY, ARE YOU LISTENING?!" Tatsumaki yelled.

"…He was already here, Tatsumaki." Fubuki said bluntly.

Upon hearing that, Tatsumaki froze, her face riddled with shock and fear.

"Wh-What?!" She stuttered.

"Kazenikura was here." Fubuki said with a sad expression. "You missed him several hours ago."

* * *

The Hurricane of Darkness walked down the street, hood over his head and his eyes glued to the sidewalk, ignoring everything else as he walked. As he walked from city to city after his escape, before and after his meeting with Fubuki, he noticed several atrocities committed by the very people he once swore to protect; citizen's robbing each other for goods, some murdering each other over minor disputes, some were forced out of their homes, husbands or wives abandoning their loved ones, even saw a gang of hoodlums slaughtering a small group of kids.

To say the least, Kazenikura was disgusted with how humanity had basically turned on itself.

'I will feel no remorse for wiping out humanity for its self-destruction.' He thought to himself.

As he walked, however, he failed to notice the person walking his way, before bumping clumsily into the person in front of him, though he didn't seem fazed, in fact, he didn't even fall over; just stood like a statue while the person in front of him stumbled back a bit.

"Whoa, sorry about that!" The person before him said.

Looking up, Kaze was about to berate them, but no words came out with the sight before him; standing before him was a tall, muscular woman with long dark orange hair that was tied in a high ponytail with a scrunchie and she had a band-aid on the left side of her face and wore earrings. She also wore a tight blue spandex top with a single stripe on each side, blue shorts with the initials "MZK" on it, and three medals around her neck.

As much as Kazenikura tried to keep his calm, blank composure, he couldn't help but gaze at her beautiful form, those lovely silver eyes looking back at him and that gentle smile. He couldn't help but admire such a beautiful figure.

"Sorry about that!" The woman chuckled. "I really need to watch where I'm goin' when I go joggin'!"

Snapping out of his trance, Kaze cleared his throat, his original intention in a harsh thrashing replaced with something more calm and understanding.

"No need to apologize." He said calmly. "If anything, I should have been looking up, not down."

"Well, I guess we're both to blame!" The woman said before laughing out loud.

Kaze seemed very confused by the woman's carefree behavior. From what he could tell, she doesn't seem bothered by the fact that she's standing before a hero-turned-villain. Perhaps she's never heard of him before?

"Anyways, I'm Mizuki!" The woman went on, extending a hand. "What's yours?"

Kaze looked at the hand extended to him, then to that smiling face, then back to the hand before extending his own.

"Gakura." He said, going with a fake name.

"Nice to meet you!" Mizuki declared, aggressively shaking his hand. "I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you new around here?"

And there was the answer to Kaze's curiosity; she's simply never met him before.

"I've…been around." Kaze said. "I just prefer to keep to myself."

"Ah, I gotcha." Mizuki nodded. "Well, I need to get back on my jog! Hope to see you around!"

And with that, she jogged onward, waving back to Kaze, who simply waved back.

'Nothing wrong with a few lies here and there.' Kaze thought. 'Still, I would like to see her again.' He turned back to his original direction. 'Anyways, she did give me an unintentional reminder to train; I've rotted away in that prison for too long.'

With his new plan set, Kaze walked onward.

* * *

Meanwhile, in City Z, Saitama sat in his apartment, reading manga, while the TV was on the news channel, the news anchorman was spouting some uninteresting nonsense, as Saitama turned another page of his manga, blanking skimming over the pages.

'I wonder what I should cook today.' Saitama thought to himself. 'Or maybe I should go out to eat.'

As Saitama went on in his thoughts, the news reporter started going on about how the monster population has been growing larger every day and their numbers have mostly been growing in the abandoned districts of City Z.

"Nothing wrong with looking around, right?" The bald man said out loud.

Changing out of his casual clothes and into his hero costume, Saitama left his apartment to go look for a challenge.

* * *

**And there's the newest chapter! And don't worry, Saitama and Kaze aren't going to fight in the next chapter. The fight will be coming up much later.**

**Now, I want to take the time to thank you guys for the criticisms on this story, especially from TheStoryTellingGuy for his review. I'm gonna do my best to take my time and focus on who Kaze used to be and what led him to be the person he is now, while also focusing on other things he does with his newfound freedom. Again, thanks again for the reviews and critique!**

**And with that, I will see you guys in the next chapter! Be sure to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

One Punch Man: Polar Opposites

Chapter Four: Flexing the Muscles

After leaving the city, Kazenikura made his way to City Z, thanks to his good memory of remembering the layouts of all the cities, well, most of them, and after walking such long distances, he eventually found himself in one of the abandoned districts. Stopping in the middle of the desolate road, the former hero simply stood and waited…and waited… And then he heard it.

When one trains as long as the eldest esper has, they learn to sharpen their senses to a massive degree. Almost as soon as he closed his eyes, he could see the entire layout of the district. And not too long, he sensed movement; something massive was coming his way, underground.

He opened his eyes in time to see a massive worm emerge from the ground in front of him, roaring loudly as it craned its head at the esper, Kaze simply looking up at it with a blank expression and crossed arms, before it launched at him, aiming to swallow him whole, only to hit what seemed like a psychic barrier, disintegrating it inch by inch until there was nothing but ash scattered about.

Kaze remained unmoving, even as several more monsters emerged from the ground, some brandishing weapons, others claws or tendrils, and all seemed to jump at him all at once.

The esper only looked on…and sighed.

The first few monsters attacks didn't connected as soon as Kaze looked their way, all seeming to be hitting some invisible force, unable to break through, before Kaze waved a hand, a fierce and mighty wind slicing and dicing the unfortunate beings into pieces.

The next set of monsters fared no better, for as soon as Kaze's eyes looked in their general direction, the fiends were met with a barrier of burning inferno. Unable to put out the flames, it was only a matter of time before the beasts eventually burned to death.

Another set tried to jump him from behind, only be crushed by a rather large slab of concrete ripped from the sidewalk.

The final group of monsters in front of him charged, roaring and aiming to maul the former hero, only to be soaked with water the burned like acid, melting them.

And yet, Kaze did not relax, as he was greeted with a much greater challenge; a massive leviathan roared as it descended from the sky, flying straight for the esper, aiming to swallow him whole.

Showing no emotion, Kaze charged his fist with the elemental properties he was utilizing; earth, air, fire and water, and the four elements swirled around his fist as he reared it back. As the massive beast got close, Kaze threw the elemental powered fist, sending a swirling elemental blast right into its mouth, completely obliterating it.

As the beasts carcass, or what's left of it, fell around him, Kaze simply let out a disappointed sigh.

"Wasn't even using my full strength." He said allowed in a disappointed tone. "I need a more worthy opponent."

He opponents completely obliterated, Kaze left the scene, leaving the remains of splattered corpse's lying about.

* * *

Just after the carnage, Saitama walked down the streets, humming blissfully, before turning a corner, and he was surprised to said carnage before him, the various dead bodies of the monsters lying about and the massive leviathan amidst the corpse's.

Simply looking at the mess, Saitama wasn't too sure what to make of it.

"Looks like someone beat me to it." He said aloud, before shrugging uncaringly. "Oh well. Guess I'll just head home, but first!" He turned on his heal. "Groceries."

* * *

Not too long ago, Kazenikura walked down the sidewalk of one of the cities he had entered, his hood pulled over his head and his eyes glued to the sidewalk as he passed by the oblivious people who didn't seem to recognize him of his trademark dark attire.

'Sometimes, I question the intelligence of these people.' He thought to himself.

"Oh, hey!"

Snapping out of his trance, he turned to the sound of the voice to see none other than Mizuki jogging up to him, wearing her usual attire.

"Fancy seeing you here, Gakura!" She said with a big smile. "Whatcha been up to?"

Kaze wasn't sure if he was supposed to be happy or annoyed to see her again. On one hand, he's annoyed by her upbeat, bubbly personality, but on the other, he finds it cute and lively. Sometimes, he can't decide whether he likes someone or not.

"I was out stretching my limbs." The esper shrugged. "Figured I'd try to get back in shape by fighting monsters."

"Wow, sounds exciting!" Mizuki said with a grin. "Must've been tough!"

"It was pretty easy, actually." Kaze shrugged. "Wasn't even worth my time and I wasn't even using my full strength."

"Oh, I see." Mizuki frowned, before her expression brightened at an idea. "I know! Why don't you come train with me?"

"Beg pardon?" Kaze raised a brow.

"It might not meet your standards, but it could work!" Mizuki declared. "Trust me, you won't regret it!"

Kaze seemed apprehensive of the idea of training with some one he just met and doesn't know. Given his escape, he'd rather keep a low profile and not attract too much attention, although his meeting with Fubuki and his attempted warm up session in City Z seemed contradictory.

But on the other hand, he seemed interested in spending more time with this woman, and getting to know her better. Perhaps it could even give him some intel on what the Hero Association is doing nowadays.

"Very well, I accept." Kaze decided.

"Awesome!" Mizuki whooped, before frowning as she eyed him up and down. "Wait, where are your gym clothes?"

"My gym clothes?" Kaze repeated with a raised brow.

"You can't go work out in your normal clothes!" Mizuki scolded with fists on her hips. "Then they'll get all sweaty and damp! We need to get you some fresh gym clothes!"

And so she grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him along, the esper simply allowing the tall woman to drag him.

* * *

Walking back into his apartment with an arm full of groceries, Saitama switched back into his casual clothes before turning on the television and switching over to the cartoon channel.

"Say, I wonder where Genos went off to." He said aloud. "I haven't seen him since he went out this morning."

As if on cue, the teenage cyborg swung the door open and stepped in through the threshold.

"Good afternoon, Master!" Genos greeted.

"Oh, hey Genos." The bald man replied. "Where'd you go?"

"I was called in by the Association." The teenage cyborg declared. "What about you?"

"Went out to find monsters." Saitama shrugged. "Found a bloody mess instead."

"What happened?" Genos asked with a raised brow.

"Not sure, but it was messy." Saitama shrugged once again. "I just decided to get groceries instead."

"I see." Genos mused.

As Saitama turned his attention to the television, Genos seemed suspicious. Leaving the bald man to his show, Genos left the apartment complex and went off to the scene to investigate.

* * *

Meanwhile, after a shopping spree, Mizuki had dragged Kazenikura to a nearby gym, with Kaze's outfit being different; he was dressed in the usual black but with white stripes down the legs of the track pants, a pair of black and white sneakers, a grey T-shirt and a black track jacket.

"You sure like to wear black a lot, huh?" Mizuki remarked.

"I look good in black." The esper shrugged uncaringly. "So, where do we start?"

"We'll start you off with the basics." Mizuki declared with an enthusiastic smile. "Let's head over to the dumbells over here to get you started!"

Following along, Kaze did the workouts with Mizuki, as asked, and the two went over to the deadlifts, he noticed that while doing it, he saw Mizuki's butt jut out of her tight spandex a bit, only showing the crack, making him blush a bit.

'Come one, snap out of it.' Kaze shooked his head furiously. 'She's not some sort of eye-candy, dammit!'

After the dead weights, the two decided to take turns spotting each other on the benchpress. For Kaze, it wasn't that much of a problem, easily lifting well over a thousand pounds, which greatly impressed Mizuki. While Mizuki took her turn, Kaze watched in case she needed help, while the heroine easily bench at least a hundred pounds, grunting with each lift. As he watched, he noticed how the bar pressed against her breasts, causing them to jiggle a bit.

Once again, Kaze shook his head furiously, reminding himself that now wasn't the best time to admire the athlete's assets, before the two moved on to other exercises. It went about as well as one would expect; Kaze tried to concentrate as best he could, but he kept getting distracted by Mizuki's assets, like how her breasts bounced up and down as she ran on the treadmill, the way her assets sort of jutted out a bit whenever she did kettlebell sumo lifting and whenever she did her finishing stretches.

By the end of it, Kaze and Mizuki finished their workouts before taking separate showers before leaving.

"Whew, that felt good!" Mizuki said. "Well, what do you think?!"

"It was…different," Kaze shrugged. "Not like a fight, but it does help, I suppose."

"You sound like you've had plenty of fights." Mizuki remarked. "Are you a hero, by any chance?"

"Used to be, but not anymore." Kaze answered.

"How come?" Mizuki frowned, curious.

Kaze gave her a plain look, the woman genuinely curious, but he was unsure of how much he should tell her or if telling her anything at all would be a good idea.

Figuring out what to say, Kaze sighed.

"I just got tired of the way things were being treated." He explained. "The heroes that were supposed to protect the people were treating it more like a job rather than actually caring about those who need help. They care more about rank and how much money they can make trying to be big shots and it angered me."

"I had no idea." Mizuki said.

"I joined to help the people." Kaze went on. "Not for money or fame, but for what was right. Over time, I grew sick of it and left, not wanting to be associated with selfish fools."

"I think I understand." Mizuki nodded. "But there are heroes that aren't like that. Heroes that do care about helping others; like me!"

"You have such faith in them, huh?" Kaze remarked.

"I was inspired by Superalloy Darkshine to become a hero!" Mizuki declared. "He's always been a role model for me and I want to become a hero just like him and protect the weak!"

Kaze couldn't help but crack a smile, "I wish there were more heroes like you back then, then perhaps I would have stayed."

"You still can." Mizuki said. "The Association isn't all bad. You must've made some friends!"

"You're right about that." Kaze admitted. "But they were few and I had more jealous rivals who despised me."

"But you can still try again!" Mizuki said optimistically. "I can help!"

Kaze simply gave her a blank look before sighing.

"I will think on it." He said. "It will take time."

"I understand." Mizuki nodded. "Well, I'd better go. Hang later?"

Kaze nodded, then shook her hand and watched Mizuki leave, before his smile turned to a frown.

'So naïve.' He thought to himself as he turned away. 'She knows nothing of the ugly truth of reality. Nothing of society's two-faced nature.' He then grew a small smile on his face. 'Still, it's nice to hang out with her. Especially with a body like that-'

_Bam!_

The side of his face was steaming red after a charged up slap from his own hand.

'Stop thinking like that!' He angrily berated himself. 'She's not some eye candy, God damnit!' He then sighed. 'Still, no reason to not look forward to seeing her again, right? No harm in that.'

And with that, Kaze walked on, simply wandering with no destination for now.

* * *

Later, back at the sight of the dead monsters, Genos was surveying the mess of bodies and ashes of the fallen monsters, carefully analyzing the scene.

"Some of the monsters were incinerated, melted, crushed, and even sliced to pieces." He said to himself. "But what could have caused this…"

After some thinking, he analyzed the area once more.

"From the looks of it, there's some residual of psychic energy." He mumbled. "There are only a few possibilities; the Tornado got bored, the Blizzard wanted to train, or…"

His eyes widened in realization, "the Hurricane is on the prowl!"

With this, he dashed off, hoping to find the criminal before any innocent people are harmed.

* * *

**And there's the new chapter! I hope you guys are still around for more! So, we see Kaze hanging out with Mizuki and slowly starting to warm up to her and Genos is on his trail! I hope you guys are okay with the pacing here, I'm still gonna try to take my time to flesh Kaze out as a character before he faces Saitama.**

**So, with that, I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Be sure to look forward to more and remember to review!**


End file.
